Save Me
by Poisoned Rose
Summary: There was pain, heartache, and loss, but ther was also hope and love. You just had to look in the right places to find it. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Points at Naruto) Not Mine

Okay, I got really bored at school and the result was me writing 8 pages front and back of a story that popped into my head. I think it turned out pretty well. It should all be first person. If I lapse into third, I'm sorry.

Note: Sakura is a 16-year-old in high school.

Nightmares

I sighed as I began searching for a long sleeved shirt in my small closet. Finding one wasn't difficult considering that I had only bought long sleeved shirts the last five years of my life.

I pulled it on and winced slightly as the fabric passed over my newly acquired bruises. They weren't easily seen, my father had long ago learned how to make them nearly invisible, but gods, they still hurt like hell.

I fixed my hair and prepared to face a new week of school. Which was going to be a pain since people will bump my bruises all day.

It will be especially difficult with my friends considering that they don't know and have a tendency of greeting me with a hug or slap on the back. I love them, and I will not make them deal with my troubles. That is why they don't know, why they'll never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sakura." Ino greeted me warmly as I walked up to school. She quickly fell in beside me and started talking about her weekend. She then caught me of guard with an unexpected question.

"You wanna got to the movies with Shika, Sasuke, and me?"

"When?"

"Friday night."

I froze mid-step. Fridays were always the worst beating days. It was the day of the week my mother died and on it, my dad usually drank twice as much as usual. That meant of course, that if when he wanted to hit me, I wasn't there, it would be even worse when I got home.

However, I couldn't give that as an excuse, and I'd promised Ino the last time when I turned her down that I'd go the next time no matte what.

Therefore, I said, "I'll go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The week passed in a blur of tests, homework and bruises. Before I knew it, it was Friday night.

Reality set in when Ino appeared to pick me up. I was actually going out. Something I hadn't done in ages. I was determined to at least try to have a good time. Screw the consequences, I'd deal with them later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ate first and I enjoyed the carefree talk and laughter. It had been too long. I hadn't realized how much I really needed this.

After dinner, we went to the movies.

I ended up between Sasuke and Ino in a theater showing a movie I had never heard of. Once it started, I learned why it is always good to read what the movie is about before watching it.

The movie was about a young girl who lived with an abusive father. It followed her through her teenage life. It really was a dramatic love story. However, that didn't stop it from terrifying me.

The story on the screen was my life. Okay, subtract the love and extra drama, then it was my life, but still. Flashbacks came at me relentlessly and I could feel betraying tears threatening to pour.

I was frozen in place, but then when the father was moving in on the already wounded girl, I found the ability to stand, and to run.

I stumbled down the stairs and out the door. I didn't stop running till I reached the inside of a bathroom stall. Once there, I cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura?"

I stopped crying so loudly as I tried to identify the voice. It was definitely Sasuke's, but that didn't make any sense, for starters, what would he be doing in **this** bathroom?

"Sakura, if you're in here please come out.'

His tone shocked me. He sounded genuinely concerned. He had ever been concerned about me before. What was going on?

I slowly opened my stall door. I decided to take a direct approach. "Why are you in here?"

Sasuke smiled softly at me. Wait, he knows how to smile? Ahh, this day just keeps getting weirder.

"I think the appropriate question at this time would be why Sakura, did you run out of the movie, and why are you in the boy's bathroom.

I think that statement was longer than any he'd ever made to me before. I think that is why I answered half the question.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I thought this was the girl's."

"You didn't answer my question."

What could I answer? I couldn't tell him the truth. I opted for silence.

I walked to think, washed my hands, and arranged my hair. Then I walked out of the restroom and towards the theater. A hand on my harm stopped me.

"The movies over. The girl's father ended up killing her."

"Oh"

What else could I respond? I turned and began to walk towards the exit that would lead to the cars so Ino could take me home.

When I reached the spot, only one car was there.

"I offered to give you a ride so Ino and Shikamaru could have some alone time."

Yet again, he had been, well kind to me. This wasn't making any sense. No one cared about me. Right? RIGHT?

"Why?"

"Hm?"

His answer annoyed me. Didn't he understand? I decided that maybe it was necessary for me to spell it out.

"Why did you care about what happened to me, and **how do you know how to get to my house?"**

The second part was added on when I realized we were on the road that would eventually lead to my neighborhood.

"Ino told me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Jerk. Asshole. A million other words. There was no winning was there? I gave a huff and looked out the window.

"You could tell me the answer, you know. I wouldn't tell anyone else."

His speaking caught me off-guard. I was reflecting deeply on what would happen when I got home. There would be hell to face. I was bracing for impact, and therefore didn't have a response.

However, his words touched me. He was the first to ask in a long time. For that, I felt the need to thank him.

When I reached the doorstep, he stopped on the step behind me. I turned to face him.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. He tensed, but then hugged me back. I never wanted to let go. This was my last lifeline. When I let go, there was no turning back, but even this piece was disrupted.

"Get the hell off my daughter!"

My father yanked me back and pushed Sasuke down the stairs.

The fact that he didn't fall still amazes me. He in fact only stumbled down two steps before regaining his balance and shooting me a questioning look.

I mouthed go to him and with a slight nod, he left.

Then my father dragged me into the house and my punishment began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was hobbling to school on my crutches when a car pulled up along side me. The door popped open.

"Get in.'

It was a command, not a request, and I did not argue. I just climbed gracelessly into the car, shutting the door behind me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as he drove before he started talking.

"So, your father did that?"

I nodded and looked out the window. There was no point in denying it. He knew, and there was nothing I could do about it. Then a question occurred to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm" He gave me a puzzled look.

"My father, he pushed you. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question."

"No not really, no one has cared before, save one, and besides, I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"Don't sweat it. I've gotten worse."

I sighed, "That isn't the point. The point is, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay then, let's got to class."

With that, I got out of the now parked car and walked into school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I managed to avoid him all day, but he finally caught up with me in art, my last period.

He sat down across from me at my table.

I ignored him and continued with my sketch, then froze when I remembered the subject of my art.

I had been drawing him from when he had smiled at me last night.

"That's pretty good," he said softly.

Damn, I could practically feel me turning crimson. I quickly flipped the page to a fresh piece of paper and mumbled out a thankyou.

I then began to sketch again. This time, my subject was decidedly neutral, a bowl of fruit.

"So," he began," how long."

"How long what?"

"How long has it been happening?"

Damn it. Why did he care? It would only get him hurt knowing, but I found myself answering anyways.

"Nine years. Ever since my mother died."

"Oh…..Why haven't you gotten help?"

"The last person who tried to help got hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is actually as far as I got at school and I think it's a good place to stop. I never thought I would be able to type this much.

P. Rose: I would love a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, something is seriously wrong with my hand. I can even operate my mouse without it hurting, and this is after taking 2 extra strength Tylenol, so if an update doesn't come for a while, don't be surprised. I may only be able to type with one hand, and trust me, that is a pain.

Chapter one

"Oh…..Why haven't you gotten help?"

"The last person who tried to help got hurt."

Chapter Two- I Don't Want To Be Saved!

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about, but maybe if he heard the story he'd catch on and leave me alone.

'Two years ago, one of my friends found out. They decided to help me escape. We had everything worked out, but then, my dad caught on.

He threatened my friend's life and family. He said if they didn't disappear, he would make them.

I was terrified. I didn't want my friend to be hurt, so I broke off our friendship. She moved away a little while later. I haven't talked to her since."

"Hmm."

After that, we sat in silence till the end of the period. When the bell rang, I packed my bag and got my crutches under me so I could start on my long trek home. I was surprised when a hand on my shoulder held me back.

"You're not going to go back there. You can stay with me."

I froze. Was he crazy? Had he not heard what I had just said? I guess not. Maybe I should try gain. I turned to face him.

"Look, I appreciate you desire to help, but you'll only get hurt, and I don't want that on my conscience, so leave me alone."

He didn't respond to my little rant, so I turned from him and began to hobble down the hall.

Suddenly, he was infront of me.

He gave me a strange look. Then he took my crutches from me, and picked me up, bridal style. I was shocked.

"Wait! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I hate going slow."

"What do you mean? Where are you taking me?" Surprisingly, despite my yelling, he remained calm.

"I already told you where we are going, now be quiet, you're yelling is making my head hurt."

When we reached his car, he opened the side door and slid me onto the seat. He then walked around and got in on the other side.

I was surprised, when he turned onto the road that led to my house. I shot him a questioning glance.

"You'll need clothes."

Damn! He was really going to insist on this, wasn't he? Heck why do I care so much anyway? It's his life that is going to end up being screwed. Mine already is anyways. It's not like I asked for his help. I don't want his help, but he won't listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He went with me into my house and helped me pack up. He then carried the large suitcases down stairs and threw them into his car.

I turned to look at my house one last time. I was actually leaving, but why with him? Why was he helping me? Before we continued, I needed to know.

As he helped me into car, I grabbed his arm. This caused him to stop and look directly at me.

When our eyes met, I momentarily forget how to speak. My questions all got stuck in my throat. I became very aware of just how close our faces were. Then, finally, I managed to regain enough sense to ask my question.

"Why are you helping me?"

He did not respond at first. Instead, he reached forward and brushed away some of the hair that had fallen into my face. Then he pulled back, freeing me from my trance. His answer was one quiet word as he pulled away.

"Because."

We drove to house in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm, not sure what to think of this, I think it needs more fluff, but I don't want to rush it too much. Must be careful. As my health teacher would say, "Everything is better in moderation."


	3. Chapter 3

There's one problem with writing fanfiction at school, well actually two. One is that right now, any type of writing make my entire arm hurt, but I'm a stubborn idiot and write anyway. The other is that, everything you write, then has to be typed.

Anyways, just so my one reviewer knows, and anyone else who is confused, this story is completely fictional. It just popped into my head, and the parts fit with some of the Naruto characters, so I decided to write it as a fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Despite my wishing, I still don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears of Newfound Joy (You'll get it eventually --.)

His house is huge, and I don't mean like three stories huge, I mean mansion huge!

There were so many rooms. I was certain that I was going to get lost.

He finally stopped infront of a door, and I nearly ran into him because I wasn't looking where I was going.

"This is your room. (He pointed at door we stopped in front of) That is my brother's. (Pointed to door across from and to the left of mine) And that is mine. (Door across from mine)."

"Thanks?"

What could I say in response to that? I had been suddenly uprooted and thrown into a completely new situation. Suddenly Sasuke walked past me and headed back down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

I was somewhat startled by his suddenly cold tone, he had been so kind just moments before. Now, we were back at ice.

_Oh well, I guess I should check out my room._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a massive bedroom. The bed was soft and squishy, and my clothes only managed to fill a third of the humongous closet.

There was also a bathroom connected to my room. The tiled floor gleamed, and fresh towels hung on the wall. It was simply to tempting. I decided to take a bath then and there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must have been in that bath longer than I realized because when I looked out the window after I put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop, it was dark. I then glanced down at my arms.

They weren't looking very good. They had been cut up a little by one of my last beatings. I could also feel the large scrape on my back tingling.

I sighed slightly. Then I walked into the bathroom with a new goal. Find some gaze and ointment.

A while later there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. I looked up from my search and called out a you can come in.

Sasuke entered.

He stopped the second he saw me, his eyes observing every single cut, scrape, and bruise. A look of revulsion formed on his face.

I froze. He had seen me. Without my barriers, without my mask, he had seen everything I had been hiding for years. What should I do now?

He looked away a little too fast and opened a cabinet I had yet to look in. He pulled out a roll of gauze and a bottle of ointment. Then he turned to me and asked softly, "Do you need any help?"

I studied him for a moment, then nodded a yes. I could do it myself, but it would be difficult. If he did it, I wouldn't open any of the cuts while trying to wrap them.

He motioned for me to come out of the bathroom and sit on the bed. He sat down next to me and began to wrap my numerous afflictions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather amazing to me that he could be so gentle. Never once did he cause me even the slightest pain as he wrapped all my cuts.

If he was disgusted, he hid it well. Never once did he even let out a tiny exclamation. He just wrapped each cut as if he had done this many times before.

His kindness overwhelmed me. It made me start to cry.

My tears first fell silently, but soon, they became noisy sobs as I let my emotions take over.

My sudden outburst startled him. I felt his fingers tense on the gauze he had been tying off on the last cut that needed to be covered.

"What's wrong? Is something tied too tightly?"

I shook my head, but I continued to cry. I finally knew what it felt like to have someone actually take care of you. It was an amazing feeling.

I took the gauze from his hand and finished off the tie. Then I turned and gave him a huge hug.

He didn't expect my sudden attack, so he fell backwards onto the bed. I fell with him.

My head ended up on his chest, where I continued to cry.

I vaguely remember a soft hand rubbing my back before I fell asleep into peaceful oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear, I haven't updated anything in ages. Okay, it was one week, but still, what was I thinking making everyone wait so long? Oh well, I finally kicked myself in the but and typed this up. Hopefully, if youtube stays down and boredom remains, the next chapter will be up soon too.

P. Rose: How about this, if you triple the number of reviews, you'll get another chapter. It won't be hard; you only need to get to 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Three reviews. Yay! Thanks for all the encouragement. For you three, here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brothers, Fangirls, and Other Surprises (Yes, I'm enjoying my **_creative_** title names)

I had just had the most amazing dream. Sasuke had taken me to his house and given me a new place to live! As previously said, it was amazing.

I didn't want to wake up. I rolled over in order to get more warmth from the satin soft sheets on the bed.

_Hold on a sec!_

_Since when, did my sheets feel like satin?_

Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe, it really did happen.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and I found myself in the room of my dreams.

_It wasn't a dream, it really happened!_ Then I noticed the amount of sun coming through the window.

_Just what time is it anyway?_ I glanced over at the clock. Then I shot out of bed.

"I'm so laaattte! Ahh, why didn't he wake me up?"

I was running back and forth across the room in a frenzy of activity. I threw on an outfit, brushed my hair and checked that I was presentable before running out the door of my room.

My forward progress was cut short as I ran into something and found myself falling backwards.

Wait, let me revise that. I hadn't hit something. I had hit someone!

I found myself staring up into to a pair of emotionless onyx eyes.

My first thought was that, this person was undeniably beautiful. However, there was a dark aura around his beauty. It was as if he had never cared about anyone and had never had anyone care about him. He scared me, just a little bit. Then, he spoke.

"So, you're Sakura."

I nodded.

"Sasuke said that you should 'stay here today.'"

"Why?"

"Didn't bother to ask."

After that, he sidestepped and walked past me into the room next to Sasuke's.

Then, suddenly, who that person was clicked into place. That was Itachi! Sasuke's older brother. I had heard many a rumor about him. The supposed genius, but somewhat heartless beauty with amazing athletic skill.

So that's him then? Didn't seem too impressively smart to me, but that does explain why he looks so similar to Sasuke.

_Anyway, what am I going t do now that I'm to stay here?_ My growling stomach gave me a definite answer.

I guess I have to find the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One large breakfast later, I found myself again wondering what I should do for entertainment. I decided to explore the rest of the house.

I didn't find much that interested me. Most of the rooms I went in didn't even look lived in, just cleaned.

It was just after lunch that I finally found some actual entertainment.

My exploring had led me to the backyard of the estate, and there I was happy to find archery set up.

I let a smile creep onto my face. It had been a long time since I had shot an arrow. _Time to have some fun._

I grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows. I set the arrow and shot at the target.

It hit dead on.

_Too easy. What else could I aim for?_

Soon, I found a new target. A knot on a tree a good many yards farther away than the target. I took aim and fired.

I was off a little to the left. I readjusted and tried again.

Now, I was a little over.

Okay, so a little to the right, a little down, and there!

I hit the mark dead on.

I smile happily. Even after all this time, I still hadn't lost it.

Ding Dong 

_What was that? Oh, the doorbell. Well, I guess I could answer the door._

When I opened the door, I was greeted with two large bins that were obscuring whomever was carrying them.

I opened the door wider to get him inside.

With a loud grunt, he set both bins on the floor.

Interested, I glanced into the bins and was shocked. They were both full of letters!

I looked back at the heavily breathing man who I now knew to be the mailman and asked softly, "Who are all these for?"

"Not quite sure miss. Somedays, they're mostly for Itachi. Otherdays, they're mostly for Sasuke. Hard to tell really."

"Oh, they get this much mail every week?"

"Oh no…" I was relieved. Who could handle getting so much mail all the time? "…..per day."

I was floored.

"Per day?"

He nodded.

I was amazed. I knew the brothers were popular, but **this** much mail per day, **unbelievable**.

"Who's it all from?"

"Well, various people really. At the office we call 'em the fangirls, but that not entirely accurate seeing as some are from guys."

"Oh." _How do you respond to that?_

"Well, if that's all, I must be going miss."

"Uh, okay, um, have a nice day!"

"Thanks." He waved over his shoulder as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took me a while to tug the two huge bins out of the entrance and into the main room. Once there, curiosity got the better of me. I dipped my hand into the sea of envelopes and pulled one out.

It was from a Ms. Marino. I opened the letter and was rather surprised when pictures of Ms. Marino that I never needed to see spilled all over the floor.

My shocked expression must have been rather amusing because I heard a soft laugh from behind me.

_Damn! I'm soooooo caught!_

Sasuke walked around the couch and sat down next to me.

I could feel myself blushing. He had caught me snooping.

He let out another chuckle at my mortified expression. Then he picked up the offensive evidence and put it back into the envelope.

"Don't worry about it. Curiosity always has a way of getting the best of us."

I laughed nervously. This situation was decidedly uncomfortable, especially considering what had happened during our last encounter.

_I need an escape!_ _That'll work!_

"I need to go clean up outside."

"Why?"

"I had been working in some target practice before I got distracted. I need to clean up."

"Oh, then I'll help."

Well so much for escape.

I went out the back door and headed over to where I had left the gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so a little fluff free. It's not my fault, I wrote this a week ago, I didn't think about making it fluffy then, and I still like it now. It just isn't very fluffy, ne?

On the plus side, this chapter is longer than either of the past two. Oh, sorry if there are any errors, I didn't feel like proof reading. I'll change them eventually.

Hmm, 4 reviews new chapter, got it?

P. Rose: Anyway, I just watched all of Gundam Seed Destiny on youtube. (Subtitles, I don't love them, but they work) It was pretty good, but just like with GS, I wish there had bee a more definite ending, oh well. It also ended too fast, but that's what I get for watching all 50 episodes in the past 5 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Compliments, Memories, and Midnight Dreams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we reached the spot, he glanced at the target. I noted the disbelief in his voice when he said; "You made that shot?"

"Yeah, those too," I pointed smugly over to the tree.

"Impressive you've done this before, I wager?"

I nodded as I bent down to pick up the bow, then I saw that he was interested, so I said, "I'll tell you over dinner. Which reminds me, what is for dinner?"

He gave a shrug, then went and picked up the other arrows. We put the equipment up and then headed to the kitchen in silence. _Okay, abrupt mood changes much?_

I walked over to the cabinets, if I remembered correctly, there was pasta in one of these. Bingo. I pulled out the box. "This okay?" I held the box up for him to see from where he sat at the table.

He nodded. I turned to the stove, and began to cook, setting some sauce in another pan to heat, then, as I began to drop in the pasta I realized something else.

"Do I need to make any for your brother?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the table, obviously distracted, by what, I could not fathom.

"Your brother, Itachi." _Hello Sasuke, are you still alive?_

"Oh, no, Itachi takes care of himself."

"Okay then."

I dropped in the pasta and waited for it to cook. When it was ready, I made up two plates and walked to the table.

I sat down across from him, and he didn't even look up. Wherever his mind was, it wasn't here. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"Huh?"

"You keep spacing out on me. Are you okay?"

"Fine, so how do you know archery so well?"

Well, that was a quick subject change. Obviously hiding something. I'll find out later. It can't hurt to distract him for a while.

"My mother taught me when I was younger. She loved to shoot the bow, and she passed on that love to me. Although, I was surprised. I hit the mark, and it's been years since I've shot. I guess once you learn, it never really leaves you."

"I guess not." _He's still distracted. Gotta think of a way to get him to stop brooding._

"Sasuke," he looked up from his plate," why didn't you have me go to school today?" _There now he has to talk._

"Huh?"

"School, why didn't you let me go?"

"I figured you would need a break, and it gave me a chance to file your change of address with the school, and make other arrangements."

"What kinds of arrangements?"

"Well, asides from getting your home space changed to my house, I also got a restraining order on your dad pending investigation. If luck holds, you won't be dealing with him again for a long time."

I was so happy. He had gone to all that trouble to help me? I lunged across the table to give him a hug," Thank you so much."

He tensed before returning my hug, as if he was unused to the contact. I felt his neck beneath my fingers and immediately noticed the tightness in those muscles.

I came around the table with my hands resting on his shoulders. I stood behind him and felt his neck again. _No doubt about it, his neck is in knots. Well, I** can** fix that._

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked from his chair. His voice seemed a little hesitant, and unless I was imaging it, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, stand up." I motioned for him to follow me into the family room.

He followed me and I turned around. "Take off your shirt and lay on the couch."

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"Because, you're back is in a fricken knot, and that's something I **can** fix."

He gave a sigh, peeled off his shirt, and laid down.

"Good, now just relax." I got on to the couch and sat down to survey my project.

_Well, one things for sure, he's not considered 'hot' for nothing._ I blushed at my thoughts. _This is a favor Sakura, stop staring, and start working._

I set to work on massaging his back. I started with the tense muscles of his upper back and began to slowly work my way down, easing out the tense muscles as I went along. _Just how stressed out is this guy? His back has more knots than any normal person ever could._

I continued on in my job, and when I hit a particularly tense spot, I heard what could only be considered a moan escape from Sasuke's lips. I smiled lightly and continued on. I could feel him fighting off relaxation and sleep, and I'd be damned if I didn't give the guy who had saved me from hell, quite literally, something in return.

When he finally fell asleep, I found that the fringes of sleep were on me as well. My body was still recovering, and hour-long back massages were probably not part of the repertoire for recovery.

I intended to get off Sasuke, and go to my room, but when I tried to move, I found that I was more fatigued than I realized, I couldn't even bring my self to get up. I fell asleep, right on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running.

Running from him, but he was gaining. A knife in hand.

He was going to catch me. Hurt me. Kill me. And I couldn't escape.

Then, I saw Sasuke.

He ran to help me. Holding my father back. He told me to run.

But I couldn't. I wanted to help, but all I could do was watch.

Watch as my father killed the one guy I might love.

I screamed.

I was still screaming when I woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was awoken by a scream and the sudden removal of warmth from my body. Then I heard crying. Slowly, I pieced together what had happened.

I must have fallen asleep, and Sakura, Sakura was crying. I rolled over and saw the tears streaming down her face. Instantly, I was overwhelmed with the desire to make her stop.

I reached out and pulled her into an embrace, and she kept crying. I rubbed a hand against her back, trying to figure out a plan to comfort her. Eventually her tears quieted, and her breathing returned to normal. I pulled her back slightly. She was asleep.

I began to pull away, but the second I did, she grabbed onto my hand and wouldn't let go. I did not want to wake her, so I resigned myself to sleeping there with her that night. I grabbed a blanket and laid down next to her, placing my arms around her and pulling her close against my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when I woke up, I felt safe and warm. I snuggled into the warmth and began to drift back to sleep when I realized that some things were very wrong.

One, there were some pieces of black hair in my face, two, I was not in a bedroom, and three, the warmth was breathing.

I slowly turned around, and found myself face to face with a sleeping Sasuke.

If he's beautiful awake, then he's most definitely gorgeous asleep. A look of peace graced his usually stern face and it made him look even more handsome.

I found myself leaning forward ever so slightly to get a better look at him. That was when his eyes snapped open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I let out a scream and fell backwards off the couch landing gracelessly on my butt. Sasuke's eyes were somewhat glazed over and he muttered something incoherently before rolling over.

I waited for a few minutes before I trusted myself to move. Then I crawled over to check on him. He was asleep!

I glanced at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. I stood slowly and went upstairs to my room to get dressed. There was no point in me trying to go back to sleep. Once I woke up, I was up.

I grabbed one of my many long-sleeved shirts and pulled it over my head, then pulled on a pair of loose black pants. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was rather surprised by what I say.

I looked happy, at peace. There was an upward curve to my lips that had been missing for months. I felt safe and whole. I touched the mirror and a smile graced my lips. It had been a long time since I had been able to see myself and actually like what I saw. Too long I realized.

I walked back downstairs and checked on Sasuke. He was still asleep. I decided to make breakfast for him as a way of saying thanks, but what I was saying thanks for exactly, I couldn't be sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Food?_

The smell roused me from my sleep and I stretched as I got up. The smell was coming from the kitchen. _That's strange, no one ever cooks in the morning._

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of pancakes, eggs and bacon. _ Where did all this food come from?_ My question was answered when a pink haired, apron-clad girl popped out from under the counter where she had been grabbing plates.

"Morning Sasuke," Sakura said with a warm smile.

"You cooked all this?"

"Of course. Now you better eat so that we're not late. If I miss another day of school I don't know what I will do."

I nodded and sat down to eat in order for her to not notice my smile.

The food was surprisingly good. I hadn't taken Sakura to be one to cook much, and yet she had already prepared two excellent meals for me. As I sat there contemplating this among other things, another thought hit me.

"Sakura, you're going to the doctor this afternoon."

Her happy chirpy chatter ceased instantly. She paled and managed only a soft," What?"

"The doctor. You're going to see one today."

She still looked pale and shaken.

"You've been to one before, haven't you?"

She gave a weak nod and sat down heavily in a chair.

You're afraid of doctors?"

She shook her head.

"Why then…"

"The last time I went to a doctor, they tried to figure out what was going on. It didn't end well."

I nodded understanding. "He's not going to interfere. You're going to the doctor. I don't feel like removing another corpse from this house."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They sat in silence as they finished off the meal.

When it was finally time to leave for school, Sakura walked outside expecting to see the car waiting, but it was not there. "Where's you're car?" Sakura asked meekly, noticing the only vehicle in the vicinity was a motorcycle.

"Shop."

"Oh…" her voice trailed off slowly. Her expression clearly stated that she didn't like this plan.

"You won't fall off. Just hold on."

She nodded, took the helmet from his hands, and climbed on behind him. Hesitantly, she wrapped both arms around his waist linking them loosely together. When the engine started her grip instantly tightened.

"Hold on."

She nodded into the back of his shirt and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm surprised I didn't suffocate him. I held on so tight the entire way there. By the time we got to school my arms were cramping up. We parked in one of the parking spaces in the front row right in front of the school. I climbed off, stretching my arms as I did so. I took off my helmet and turned to face the school. I was greeted with many pairs of angry and jealous eyes. I grabbed Sasuke's arm in fear, and that only served to worsen their expressions. The eyes followed us all the way to our class where we sat down in the back.

"Why are they all looking at me?" I whispered softly.

"Jealous."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Why," I said harshly," I'm nothing special."

Sasuke laughed lightly. "What," I said exasperated. I didn't like him laughing at me.

"It just," he said suppressing laughter," You don't see yourself very well, do you?"

"What…" My question was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. School had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's her."

"Yup."

"I can't believe she got a ride from him."

"I heard she lives with him."

I felt like sinking into my chair and disappearing. I knew Sasuke was popular, but this was ridiculous. Just because he happened to let me live with him and give me a ride, the entire gossip world was abuzz. They acted like there was no way I could even hear them, but they were right next to me.

When the bell at the end of the period rang, I practically sprinted out of the class in order to get away. I ended up in a tree outside the school waiting for the end of lunch. _No one could ever find me here_, or so I thought.

"Sakura, what are you doing in a tree?"

_How'd he?_

"I asked why you were up here?" His voice was louder, and he sounded closer.

I looked up and found myself face to face with him. "How'd you…"

"Answer my question first."

I looked pointedly over the outside area. He followed my gaze. There was a group of girls walking around, obviously looking for someone, a murderous intent shown in their eyes. It turned back to him. "You have to ask?" He turned back to look at me.

"Them?"

"Who else?"

"Don't worry. Girls like that have no fangs." He laughed lightly, " And besides I already promised to protect you, remember."

I smiled. "Of course." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you later, okay." He hopped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet.

He reached a hand up to help me down. I took his hand and with his help lowered myself to the ground. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate missing school," Sakura said as she left the 'accursed' building that afternoon.

"It's not that much work," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but still…" Sakura's voice ceased to be heard as the motorcycle roared to life and began heading towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So I'm a day off the weekend, but I did finally update. Sorry about the wait. The next one may also be a while in coming seeing as I have finals through Wednesday and am then leaving for the beach Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura looked around the cold examination room hoping that the doctor would show up soon.

She hadn't wanted to go in alone, but Sasuke had said that he had other things to do and left her there to wait. She sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the table.

The last time she had gone to the doctor had been a long time ago, before her mother died. She looked around the room, remembering her childlike terror the last time she had been here.

Then the doctor entered.

"Sakura! It's so good to see you again!" Sakura was embraced by the woman who had entered.

"Tsunade!" Sakura answered back. "You're my doctor?"

"Of course," she said pulling back. "Now let me look at what we've got."

Tsunade spent the next few minutes reviewing the papers before her while Sakura reveled in the relief of knowing that Tsunade was still who her doctor was after all the years.

Tsunade shook her head as she finished and looked at Sakura sadly. "So, it been happening for a while then?"

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade flipped some pages. "Well, in terms of health, aside from the bruises, you're not doing too bad, but you need to gain back some weight. Did you eat at home?"

"Not often." She answered honestly.

Tsunade shook her head again. "You'll need to make sure to eat regularly. If you don't start to gain back some weight, you'll need to come back again."

Sakura nodded.

"Also, I want you to go see a therapist."

"A therapist?"

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "They will be able to help you. I'm not saying you have to go for long, but I would feel batter if you saw one."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Nope, after the shots, you're free to go."

_Damn._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she walked back into the lobby, I say Tsunade motioning for me to come into her office behind her. I gave a nod and walked over to Sakura, giving her the money to pay for the appointment. Then I walked into the office, closing the door behind me.

Tsunade motioned for me to sit down in front of her desk. Then she sat down in her chair opposite me.

"Well…" I said.

Tsunade picked up a folder on her desk and began flipping through it as she spoke. "She seems fine in terms of her mental condition, although, I did advise she see a therapist for a while. The really are only a few true problems."

"Which are?" I didn't appreciate the way she was talking.

"Well, first of all, her weight is low. I'm sure you noticed the overly defined bones."

I nodded.

"For that, you just need to make sure she is eating because something tells me that problem doesn't have anything to do with **self**starvation."

Another nod.

"The other thing is, I've heard that Mr. Haruno is eluding capture."

I nodded. I hadn't told Sakura, but her father had disappeared the day after I had insisted on taking hr with me.

Tsunade sighed. "I had hoped that wasn't the case, but since it appears to be, I must warn you to be very careful."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that her father has kept a tight leash on Sakura for a while, meaning that even if he won't carry out his threats, she believes he can. You must be careful in making sure that she doesn't leave your house alone or go anywhere without someone. I fear that she may either be taken or threatened into going if you do."

I nodded. "So, protect her basically." I said, standing to leave the room.

"Well, you did kinda throw yourself into the middle of this…Why did you by the way?"

I stopped at the door I had been about to exit and turned back to Tsunade. "I don't know why." I answered truthfully "It was something about her…"

Tsunade nodded knowingly. "Protect her Uchiha. That's all I ask."

I gave a nod and left the room. When I reached the lobby, I threw one of the waiting helmets at Sakura.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

As we exited the hospital, I looked around carefully before walking over to my bike and having Sakura hop on behind me.

'Protect her.'

She clamped onto me as the bike started.

_God, I hope I can._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PR: Uhhh, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, I kinda got hit with a bit of writers block, then got distracted by other stories, and then , then questioned if this was even worth finishing, but a few lovely threats from friends later, I agreed to get back to work.

Sorry this update is so short, but I felt the need to prove I wasn't dead


	8. Chapter 8

There are probably numerous typos in this, but I want to post it before I leave for practice and before I change it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night we ate quickly and quietly. I guess both of us were too wrapped up in thought to hold much conversation. I went to bed soon after dinner. I was tired both mentally and physically, but I found no peace in my room.

Apparently, Itachi had gotten the mail that day and in it, there had been a letter to me. I was surprised at first and wondered who would write to me. I looked at the envelope. There was no return address.

I opened the envelope slowly, afraid of what I might find. When I opened it, a single sheet of paper fell out. As I read the note, fear clutched my heart.

**I'm coming for you. You know what will happen to anyone in the way.**

I stared at the note in disbelief. No. He had found me. Somehow, he had found me, and now…

I shook my head. I wouldn't, couldn't let that happen. I would leave. I would leave Sasuke. He would be safe, not cursed for helping me. I would leave him, and he'd move on. Everything would be fine if I left.

I knew I had to, but some part of me objected. Some part of me wanted to stay, but I quickly repressed that part. It was selfish and stupid. If I stayed I would be endangering him, the one who had helped me so much.

I wouldn't do that. I looked at the clock. 10:30

I heard him walked up the stairs 2 hours later. I waited another 30 minutes before getting off my bed. I went over to my dresser to finish the note that I had begun when I started getting ready to leave. Packing some clothes, medicine and other things had been surprisingly easy. This note was the hard part. I had to find a way to convince him not to come after me, to make him think he shouldn't worry so he could be happy. Finally, after rewriting the first draft because I had cried on it, I had what I needed. I left the page on my bed, walked down the stairs and out the door into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early that morning and instantly, I knew something was wrong. I got out of my bed, trying to figure out why I felt such unease. I walked into the hallway and instantly my eyes went to Sakura's door.

I walked over to it and slowly opened the door. She was not there. Then I saw the note. I read it quickly, barely registering the words.

_Sasuke,_

_Thank you for everything, but I don't think dependence suits me. I have left to find my own way. Don't come after me. I'll be fine. I need to find my own way. Maybe someday you'll see me happy and successful. Again, thanks for everything._

_Later,_

_Sakura_

I fell back onto the bed as the words washed over me. She was gone. She had left, but why? The words on the page seemed so different from the girl I had gotten to know the past few days. It made no sense.

She asked me not to come after her, but how could she expect me not to when all she left was a note that made no sense, and besides, it wasn't safe for her out there. Who knew what could happen to her? I was out the door faster than ever before, trying to figure out where she would go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no clue where to go, but with only enough money to afford a few fast food meals and the clothes on my back, I knew I had to go somewhere. I knew there were a few shelters in the city, but I didn't know where they were, and besides, if my dad were looking for me, he'd probably look there first.

I continued walking hoping to find somewhere to sleep. Finally, as the sun began to rise, exhaustion won and I fell asleep in one of the many alleyways.

I didn't wake up again until nightfall. When I did, the sounds of the city at night immediately hit me hard. Dogs barking, the sound of people's rushing in cars, not to mention the stench of smoke and gas. I rose slowly from my spot on the ground. I had to keep moving, but as I reached the exit to the alley, a figure blocked my way, a very familiar figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been walking around the city for a while, trying to find her. I finally got lucky right as the sun was falling.

I had been grabbing a quick bite to eat when I overheard the words of two older men walking by.

"Pink hair?"

"Yeah, that's what he say. Said the poor thing looked frightened too. He followed her for a while, but then she disappeared. He assumes she went to sleep in one of the alleys in the 5th district."

"Probably right, but the poor girl—"

I didn't stick around to hear more. I ran towards the nearby district, hoping I could find her before something happened. I didn't know why, but it felt as if the clock was slowly clicking down, and if I wasn't careful, it would win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He approached slowly, and I looked behind me. Damn. Of course, I had to have chosen an alley with only one exit, an exit that now involved getting past him.

"Come on Sakura. So surprised to see me? You left the house of the pretty boy to save him. How noble of you. Now, why don't you come over here and get your punishment for disobeying me."

Words stuck in my throat as he got closer. I ended up backed against the wall. I managed to dodge the first few blows, but soon one got me, then another. I fell to the ground slowly, expecting more to follow, but none did. I looked up.

"Sasuke!"

He gave a smirk before continuing to hold off my father. I tried to move, tried to manage another sound, but I couldn't.

Everything was frozen as I watched the two fight their way out of the alley and onto the street into the road.

I couldn't yell for help, or stand to go get some.

I couldn't move, fear and pain paralyzing me.

I couldn't stop the car from hitting them.

All I could do was watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depressing, ne? Probably only one chapter left now. (Maybe 2)


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up. Please just open your eyes." It had been months since the eyes had opened. All I wanted to see was their comforting color again, but that was denied me.

I used to always replay the scene in my head, trying to figure out what I could've have done to change the results, but now, all I wanted was for her to open her eyes.

Her father died on impact, but because of him, my injuries were much less severe. Sakura however, had not faired well. He body had gone into shock and literally started to shut down. Everything was such a mess of voices as they got her stable. Finally she was alive, but in a coma.

TI surprised me just how much it hurt me. I hadn't known her long, but all I wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe. I should have been able to do it, but somehow I had failed, and that hurt, that hurt a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in a field of beautiful flowers, and there, on a hill not too far away, was her mother.

She ran the short distance to her mother and embraced her.

"Mom!" she cried happily. Her mother hugged her back, and both began to cry.

"I missed you my blossom." She said softly. Sakura buried herself deeper in her mother's warmth, but then, the events that had occurred instantly swept over her. She pulled back sharply.

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"Does it really matter? You're here now. We can be together forever." Sakura's mother attempted to pull Sakura into another hug. However, Sakura pulled back.

"It does matter. He took care of me. I need to know if he's alright." Sakura attempted to stand up and walk away, but her mother's grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Stay."

Sakura looked back at her mother and saw her green eyes flash black. "You're not..."

The pleasant face of her mother contorted slowly into her father and Sakura began to try to pull away, but his grip held fast. She tried to pull away and called for help.

Help came.

Her father's face changed slowly from rage to shock as her mother loosened his grip on Sakura's wrist.

Without a word her mother embraced her father, and he hugged her back. Then Sakura heard her mother's voice.

"Go now dear." She said softly. "It's not yet your time." Sakura nodded slowly with tears in her eyes and began to back away as the imaged faded, she became aware of the buzz of machinery and the smell of clean air. Then her eyes opened to see...black?

She wasn't crazy. There were indeed many strands of black hair across her face and over her eyes as she awoke. With much more effort than she thought would be needed, she managed to turn her head in the direction from whence the hair came and saw a sleeping Sasuke.

Sakura took a moment to look him over. There was a cast on an arm and a handful of healing cuts and bruises, but all in all, Sakura felt that the worst part was that his entire face even in sleep seemed creased with worry and stress.

She tried to sit up so she would be able to get an even better look, but she found she was unable to move one of her arms, not to mention that her entire body was behaving sluggishly. Finally, she managed one breathy word, "Sasuke."

His eyes fluttered open slowly at first, but when he saw her open emeralds, his eyes snapped open. "Sakura." He seemed to move so fast that Sakura wasn't sure when he managed to get his arms around her in a hug. He pulled back slowly.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

Sakura looked at him for a few moments. Honestly, she hadn't been quite sure of that a moment ago. Waking up and not being able to move was weird, but at that moment she knew something with certainty.

"I'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10 years later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi mom, dad," Sakura said with a smile to the two graves before her. "I 'd like you to meet someone."

Sakura tugged the small child beside her to infront of the graves. The child gave a respectful bow as Sakura spoke. "This is Akira. Akira say hello to your grandparents."

"Hello."

Sakura smiled slightly at the scene then said softly. "Come on, let's go. See you soon."

They left he gravesites and headed towards the car parked at the entry to the cemetery. There, Sasuke welcomed Sakura with a hug before they climbed into the car to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End.

So, what'd ya think? Sorry that it's rushed, but it is what it is I guess.


End file.
